Prince and Princess
by TerukiSan
Summary: AtoTezu. Requested by my sister. Atobe invites Tezuka home. “There’s no-one here, and they won’t disturb us…” the silver haired teen said, tracing a finger over Tezuka’s chest.
1. Chapter 1

Atobe Keigo, the king of queens, sat down opposite Tezuka, who looked up from his book and smiled. Atobe's heart fluttered and he grinned fondly at his brown haired lover. "You know, Kuni-chan, instead of going somewhere special, why don't we go to my place?" Atobe said and smiled at Tezuka. "Are you sure, Kei-kun?" Tezuka replied, reaching out to hold one of Atobe's slender hands. Atobe smiled and nodded. "I'd love to." Tezuka replied and kissed Atobe on the cheek. Atobe blushed and grinned. "Then we shall go to ore-sama's home forthwith!" Atobe stood up and struck a ridiculous pose. Tezuka had to bite the insides of his cheeks to stop himself from bursting out in laughter. Tezuka put on his usual, stoic face and stood up, slinging his tennis bag over his strong shoulders. "Well, you lead the way." Tezuka said and smiled teasingly at Atobe. Atobe blushed again. "Of course, Kuni-chan." Atobe replied.

About half an hour later and Atobe stepped through the front door of his mansion. Tezuka followed Atobe in and took off his shoes. "Kei-kun, this place is huge…" Tezuka said, his eyes wide. "Well, ore-sama's used to it." Atobe replied. Tezuka chuckled. "You're such a girl, Kei-kun." Tezuka said and looked at Atobe, who was pouting madly. "I am not!" he retorted. "You are." Tezuka replied and kissed the silver haired boy. Atobe pulled away and frowned. "Ah, I recognise that one. That was to get me to shut up." Atobe said and flicked his hair. Tezuka rolled his eyes. "And why would I want you to do that?" Tezuka replied sarcastically. Atobe scowled and Tezuka chuckled again, kissing Atobe fondly. "Mm." Atobe mumbled and closed his eyes, pulling Tezuka into a close embrace, all the while not breaking the kiss. Tezuka smiled and moved closer to Atobe. "Um…excuse me?" came a shy female voice. Atobe broke away and scowled. "What?" he growled. "Ah! Um, I j-just wanted t-to welcome you and your … guest h-home." the girl stuttered. Atobe kept his scowl. "You may go." he said coldly. The girl squeaked and hurried away. Tezuka smirked. "You're so lovely." he said jokingly. Atobe stopped scowling and turned to smile dazzlingly at Tezuka.

Atobe led Tezuka to his room. "You can put your things down wherever." Atobe said. Tezuka set his bag down behind the door and looked around Atobe's intricate room. He smiled lightly as he saw a photo beside Atobe's bed. He walked over and picked it up. It was a picture of him and Atobe on their first date. Tezuka smiled as he remembered Atobe's excitement.

"_Tezuka!!" yelled an ecstatic Atobe, tucking back a stray lock of hair. Tezuka turned around, his usual face in place. "Atobe." he nodded and greeted the silver haired heart-throb. "You're early." Tezuka said, looking the out-of-breath Atobe up and down. "I didn't want to be late!" Atobe said and grinned. Tezuka's mouth twitched as if to smile. Atobe sighed happily and began to walk and Tezuka followed. "So, where are we going, Tezuka?" Atobe beamed. Tezuka looked at Atobe. "A small and quiet coffee shop." Tezuka replied. Atobe blushed lightly and looked to the ground. "What's wrong?" Tezuka asked. "Oh, I was just thinking." Atobe replied. "About…?" Tezuka replied. "Why you chose me… out of everyone, me! You could have chosen that Fuji boy, but you didn't." Atobe said, trying to throw a sentence together. Tezuka's mouth moved into the tiniest of smiles. "I chose you because you're you. You stand out from the crowd., and I liked that." Tezuka said. Atobe blushed like a fool._

Tezuka smiled to himself and Atobe looked over his shoulders. "Our first date…" He said smiling. Tezuka nodded. Atobe kissed Tezuka's neck and hugged him. Tezuka turned around and rested his hands on Atobe's hips. Atobe smiled and pulled Tezuka closer, kissing him again. Tezuka kissed back and closed his eyes. Atobe closed his eyes and snaked his arms around Tezuka's neck. "Nn…" Tezuka mumbled and pulled Atobe closer. Atobe moved one of his hands to rest on Tezuka's chest. Tezuka slid his hands down to put them in Atobe's back pockets. Atobe broke away and smiled, breathing heavily. Tezuka smiled softly at Atobe and took his hands out of the others pockets.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, put your hands back! I liked them there…" Atobe whined. Tezuka chuckled and put his hands back in Atobe's back pockets, pulling him closer again. Atobe smiled triumphantly. "You know, Kuni-chan…" Atobe said and his eyes glistened. Tezuka raised an eye brow. "There's no-one here, and they won't disturb us…" the silver haired teen said, tracing a finger over Tezuka's chest. "Keigo…" Tezuka said softly. Atobe blushed and sat on the bed , patting the space next to him suggestively. Tezuka sat next to Atobe, and took the other's hand. He lifted Atobe's slender hand to his lips, and kissed the knuckles, causing Atobe to blush a little harder.

Tezuka looked up from Atobe's hand and into the teen's soft brown eyes lovingly. Atobe brought Tezuka's face up to his own and kissed the stoic buchou. He kissed back, running his other hand up the back of Atobe's neck, causing him to shiver and moan. Tezuka smirked lightly in the kiss and his tongue played at Atobe's lips. Atobe hesitantly parted his lips, and Tezuka let his tongue caress Atobe's own, causing a moan to escape the other. Atobe's tongue slowly made it's was into action, swirling around Tezuka's.

Tezuka moaned softly and tugged at Atobe's shirt, indicating that he no longer wanted it there. Atobe pulled away gently and unbuttoned the shirt slowly, looking up every so often at Tezuka, who was gazing intently at the silver haired boy's almost exposed chest. Atobe let the shirt slip off his shoulders, and his perfectly pale skin was soon subjected to Tezuka's licks and bites. Atobe moaned as Tezuka found a nipple and began to suck and lick at it. Tezuka smirked and let his hands rest on Atobe's hips. Atobe found this in itself quite pleasurable and threw his head back, moaning loudly. Tezuka replied with a small moan, and licked up to Atobe's neck. Atobe shuddered and pulled at Tezuka's shirt.

Tezuka broke away and smiled a little, pulling his shirt over his head, revealing his strong, well built chest. Atobe blushed and ran his hands over the toned skin. Tezuka shivered and bit the inside of his lip. Atobe kissed lightly and quickly all over Tezuka's chest, earning himself a few quiet moans. Tezuka stopped Atobe, and pushed the other onto his back, hooking his fingers into Atobe's pants. Atobe shivered at the contact, and unzipped them. Tezuka's eyes followed Atobe's hand, and as soon as they were unzipped, Tezuka pulled them off, and threw them to one side. Atobe blushed, feeling very revealed. He tried in vain to cover his long, elegant legs, but Tezuka stopped his movements by kissing him harder than before, his mouth working in all sorts of arousing and exciting ways. Atobe, of course, kissed right back, his tongue entering Tezuka's mouth slyly. Tezuka moaned quietly and ran a hand the entire length of Atobe's left leg, causing a loud, yet soft moan to come from the narcissistic heart-throb. Tezuka was pleased with the result, so pulled off Atobe's silky blue boxers.


	3. Chapter 3

Atobe blushed harder, and mewled softly, opening his eyes again. He searched Tezuka's face and the other's eyes flicked open. Tezuka pulled back and took off his glasses. He reached for Atobe's hand and held it gently. Atobe's heart skipped a beat. Tezuka let go of his hand to remove his own pants. Atobe's eyes were drawn to Tezuka's legs. They were strong, and muscular, but still young-looking and boy-ish.

Atobe smiled and flicked his hair out of his face. His blue eyes were shining with anticipation. Tezuka's eyes met with Atobe's for a second, and he looked away, to slip his hand into his boxers, removing them agonizingly slowly, until Atobe could wait no longer and pulled them off himself. Tezuka's face turned a light pink as fingers brushed past sensitive areas. Atobe smirked and kissed Tezuka again, who didn't hesitate in showing Atobe all the passion he had. Atobe moaned and ran a hand all over Tezuka's body, causing shudders and soft moans to grace the previously silent air.

Tezuka pinned Atobe to the bed and was careful not to break the kiss. Atobe's eyes closed, as did Tezuka's and the two shared a moment of bliss. Tezuka broke the kiss, but stayed close to Atobe. He put three fingers to Atobe's lips. Atobe nodded and began to suck on them. The two gazed into each other's eyes and Tezuka shivered every now and again as Atobe's skilful tongue worked it's way around Tezuka's fingers. Tezuka pulled his fingers away from Atobe, who let go reluctantly. Tezuka placed the palms of his hands high up on Atobe's thighs and pushed them apart. Atobe blushed and Tezuka placed the fingers where Atobe gasped and clasped his eyes shut. "Ready?" Tezuka whispered. Atobe nodded in reply. Tezuka nodded back, even though the silver-haired boy couldn't see him. He slowly pushed a finger inside of Atobe. The sharp pain made Atobe reach forwards and grab onto Tezuka's shoulder. He yelped and gasped, his blush growing stronger. Tezuka kissed Atobe's neck, seeming to ask if it hurt, but Atobe couldn't hear the soft whispers. He nodded slowly and Tezuka kissed again, before slowly pushing in another finger. Atobe yelled again, but it was mixed with a moan which came shortly after. Tezuka closed his eyes and pushed the third and final finger in. Atobe gasped, and moaned, tears in his eyes. "How… is it?" Tezuka asked. Atobe shivered. "It h-hurts… but it feels good…" Atobe replied. "May I carry on…?" Tezuka said. Atobe shuddered and nodded.

Tezuka pulled the fingers out and smiled gently at Atobe before entering him. Atobe shivered and moaned, his silver hair fanning out over the pillow. Tezuka moaned and each of his thrusts was slow and gentle. "Hn… Ku-Kunimitsu…" Atobe moaned. "Keigo…" Tezuka said softly. Atobe blushed and a bead of sweat rolled down Tezuka's face. The gentle thrusts were getting faster and harder. Atobe let out a few moans, and gripped at the bed sheets, the hand on Tezuka's shoulder now running down the other's body. A low moan slipped from Tezuka's pale lips, as he leaned to kiss Atobe. The silver-haired diva kissed back passionately, but was forced to throw his head back and cry out in ecstasy as Tezuka hit his sweet spot. Tezuka smiled and hit it again and again, harder and harder. "Kunimitsu!!" Atobe screamed and he shook violently. Tezuka thrusted again, beginning to shudder. He knew he was close. "Kunimitsu.. I'm.." Atobe yelled before moaning and reaching his climax. Tezuka managed another thrust before reaching the height of his pleasure and collapsing onto Atobe's heaving chest. Atobe's face was a delicate pink, and he was panting. Tezuka looked up and kissed Atobe's chin. "I… love you… Keigo…." he murmured softly. Atobe looked taken aback. "I love you…too…" he replied.


End file.
